Amazing If I Could Find You
by Fashiggy
Summary: The beginning of a little brawl between Harry, Ron and Draco. Who will end up getting Hermione? What defying feat will they have to perform? And will she consent? (I
1. Amazing If I Could Find You

Amazing If I Could Find You-The Prologue  
  
(For those of you who are waiting ever so patiently for the next part of Fatal Distraction, it's coming!!! This is basically about what would happen if Ron and Harry and Draco decided to fight over Hermione. Yes I said Malfoy, I'm pleasing everyone.)  
  
  
Draco  
  
Isn't there any way I can make Hermione realize that I'm the one for her? I know I've not been the nicest to her, but I can't always show my feelings and an insult pops out. At the Yule Ball, I couldn't contain myself though. She looked so beautiful that I didn't want to say anything bad to her. It would have ruined her. If only Weasley and Potter would back off.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione. The name of a velvet angel. Would I be able to go a day without seeing her or hearing her talk or even hearing her name? I've known for months that Malfoy has had a crush on her but I've never let that stop me. Ron has been talking about her an awful lot lately and I don't want to see him get hurt. When I'm the one Hermione ends up with!...  
  
  
Ron  
  
Just because he's the one with all of the fame and dear old Draco is the one with all of the money does mean that's what's most important! A girl like Hermione needs someone that will always be there (instead of signing autographs) and someone who you can count on (instead of counting your gold). Since I'm not one to sign autographs and a great sum of money has never come my way, I think what she really needs is me. I've vowed to make my 6th year the best one ever. It will be...when Harry and Malfoy are out of the way and Hermione is mine...  
  
(A/N-Yes I know it's short. The next part will be longer, it will explain the title more. I'll give you a hint though-think Triwizard in the first word. Only the plot belongs to me, I own zip...)  
  
~*DanceChica*~  



	2. Amazing If I Could Find You-Part II

Amazing If I Could Find You-Part I  
  
(A/N-I'm not really sure now who I should put Hermione with. If I put Harry, then you'll think it was because I am a h/h shipper and that this was a waste of time. If I put Hermione with Ron then it will seem kind of awkward. I'm not sure that I should put Hermione with Draco, I just don't like the idea...)  
  
  
  
Hermione  
  
I've certainly noticed that there has been something going on between Ron and Harry lately. They've always been such good friends and now they don't even give each other a passing glance. I've always thought that Harry would be the ideal boy for me, but now I'm not so sure. He's always gotten along with most people and that's what I've liked about him. There's suddenly something in Ron that I've never noticed before. Maybe it's his hair, or his eyes or something. But I know that I want it.  
  
Harry  
  
Why isn't she saying anything to me? I've known Hermione for 5 years and she's always been able to speak her mind. Maybe I'm sending the wrong signals. What is it that she doesn't like about me? I'm smart, witty, funny, charming, stylish,  
(A/N-HA!) a star Quidditch player, fun to be around and best of all, I'm famous! Most girls that I know would love to be my girlfriend. I've got my eyes set on Hermione. I just don't know why she doesn't return my feelings yet. She's probably just getting used to my charm. I'll wait a little while. It used to be that she was all that I thought about. Now that Ron and I aren't speaking to each other, I can devote all of my time to her. Ron has been all mushy and writing all of these sweet yet sappy notes to Hermione. Once I found this out I vowed that I would do anything to keep him from getting to her. Did he really think that Hermione would choose him instead of me? And as for Malfoy, there's always been a battle between the two of us, but when Hermione came into it, that was the last straw. He could have the fame and the big house and the power but he would never get Hermione. She was supposed to be mine. No one else deserves her. I know what I can do. I'll write her a note telling her to meet me by the maze outside the school grounds. It has been cut down since the Triwizard Tournament and I have the perfect idea. She won't know it's me because I'll sign it with Malfoy's name. I hope she'll still come even though it's not signed by me.   
  
  
Ron  
  
Let him just try. Let him even try to get to Hermione. He'll have to get through me first. He's got all of the riches, the fame, the girls pouring out their souls to him. He could have almost any girl that he wants, but he has to pick the one girl that I've set my sights on. There hasn't been much chemistry between Hermione and I over the past couple years. I wouldn't dare try to use a spell or a potion of any sort to get Hermione to love me. I wouldn't be able to love her as much knowing if she really didn't love me. Being somewhat poor didn't save me the advantage of giving Hermione everything that she wanted. I knew that Harry did but I didn't let that stop me. I knew that Malfoy had a crush on her too. For some reason that took me by surprise for the obvious reason that he's always been criticizing everything that she does, from how she looks too how smart she is, and not in a good way. Be that as it may, Hermione may never fall for him and I hope that she can see through how false Harry is and reach me realizing (not as a last resort) that I'm the one for her. I know what I can do. I'll write her a note telling her to meet me by the maze outside the school grounds. It has been cut down since the Triwizard Tournament and I have the perfect idea. She won't know it's me because I'll sign it with Harry's name. I hope she'll still come even though it's not signed by me.   
  
  
  
  
Draco  
  
Why oh why am I so stupid? I've finally realized that there is no way that Hermione could possibly love me. When I tell her that I love her, she'll think of it as a setup for another one of the many jokes that I have played on her. She won't realize that I'm being serious and I really do love her. What am I going to do? I know. I'll write her a note telling her to meet me by the maze outside the school grounds. It has been cut down since the Triwizard Tournament and I have the perfect idea. She won't know it's me because I'll sign it with Ron's name. I hope she'll still come because she'll know it's not from me.   
  
  
  
Hermione  
  
Something has been puzzling me. I've just received three notes. One each from Harry, Ron, and Draco Malfoy. They all say the same thing. I've got to meet them outside of the Triwizard maze in a 1/2 hour. What for?  
  
  
Harry  
  
She'll be here any minute...  
  
Ron   
  
She'll be here any minute...  
  
Draco  
  
She'll be here any minute...  
  
  



End file.
